Delayed Reactions
by SasukeMOS
Summary: One year after the chuunin exam, Naruto meets up with Hinata and realizes that he's developed feelings for her, but what happens when he doesn't act on his impulses? Pairings: not NaruSaku Please R&R. O.K., i lied. ch. 5up!
1. Consequences of Procrastination

Naruto fanfic  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and therefore, none of the characters in it. T.T  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A year has passed since the chuunin exam and everyone has been going on with his or her regular lives. Hinata was never able to win over Naruto, so she eventually gave up on trying to impress anyone and continued to be her shy quiet self.  
  
Hinata was sitting peacefully on a park bench, lost in her own thought. When Naruto walked by and he saw Hinata. He waved and sat down beside Hinata. "Hello Hinata" Naruto said with a smile. He had always just considered Hinata a good friend.  
  
"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said sheepishly. She still wished Naruto would like her more than just a friend, but she didn't care anymore, he was never going to see her as someone special enough to consider as a significant other. Naruto paused before saying, "Uh, nice weather isn't it?" nice weather? He thought. Why not just tell her the flowers are in bloom? Hinata smiled and just responded with a simple "Yes, it is Naruto-kun". Naruto found it hard to stay comfortable on the bench on which he was sitting. _Why am I so uncomfortable?_ He thought to himself. Naruto had never had trouble acting around Hinata before, and he was wondering why he couldn't concentrate, and what was with his earlier weather question. Hinata noticed Naruto's discomfort, and decided to break the silence. "Want to walk Naruto-kun?"  
  
Naruto looked at Hinata with a sort of stunned face. "Uh... sure...uh, yeah." Naruto stood up and held out a hand to help Hinata off the park bench. Hinata started blushing when she touched Naruto's hand, but not as much as Naruto. Naruto's face was going completely red as he couldn't help but smile. Finally the moment that seemed to last forever ended, and the two let go of each others hand, still blushing, although it didn't seem either of them noticed how much the other was blushing. They started walking and Naruto decided to strike up conversation. "So uh, what have you been doing lately?"  
  
"Oh, not much, I've just been sitting at home mostly. It's not like I've got too many people to hang out with." Hinata looked away from Naruto, kind of ashamed that she didn't have a more interesting life like Naruto.  
  
Naruto smiled and laughed. "Well, there's always Kiba, he seems like a cool guy to hang out with" _Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why Kiba? Why not invite her somewhere instead of suggesting other people?  
_  
Naruto must've looked really distracted because Hinata quietly asked "Anything wrong Naruto-kun?" Even if she gave up on trying to impress Naruto, she still felt a genuine feeling of compassion for Naruto.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing Hinata" Naruto looked up into the sky and thought about why he couldn't quite act normal. Naruto spent a good amount of time thinking about why he couldn't be his normal self around Hinata, because before he knew it, they were at the door of his house. "Yeah, well, this is my house, so I'll see you later Hinata-chan" He quickly opened the door and ran inside, but not before waving goodbye to Hinata. He ran up to his room and jumped on his bed, landing face first. "Ow. Damn it, when did I ever start to like Hinata this much?" Naruto sat on his bed and started thinking about Hinata, getting lost, deep in his thoughts.  
  
Hinata sighed and started walking. Kiba happened to be walking in the other direction. Akamaru wasn't with him, which seemed strange to her, but she shrugged it off and decided that Akamaru was probably tired. She waved to him and greeted him with a friendly "Hello Kiba-kun"  
  
Kiba returned the greeting with another wave "Hello Hinata-san" _Alright, this is it Kiba, you're finally going to tell her, no chickening out this time._ Kiba swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth with a loud gulp. "Uh, Hinata-chan..."  
  
"Yes Kiba-kun?"  
  
"Uh well, I was thinking... that uh... well, I was never able to come forward before and..." _Oh, to hell with it_. Kiba grabbed Hinata by the waist and embraced her neck as he firmly kissed her soft lips.  
  
Hinata's eyes were wide with shock, she had never expected this kind of behaviour from Kiba, but she found she wasn't backing down from Kiba's grasp. Instead, she slowly shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kiba's own waist and pulled him closer to her. _Kiba... I never thought that I could ever like him in this way, but, in all the time that I've known him, he's shown me more compassion than anyone I know, and he has never left me feeling sad or lonely in times of sorrow. During the chuunin exam, all he ever cared about was my well being. Why didn't I see it before? I've been just as blind to Kiba's love as Naruto has been to mine. Kiba, I'm sorry I never saw your love before, but I see it now, and I'll accept it for as long as you accept mine._ Hinata let out a slight moan, she had never been this happy before. Naruto didn't matter anymore, Kiba was all that mattered in her world now. His muscular body firm within her grasp, nothing was going to make her let go. Hinata could feel her tongue growing tired inside Kiba's mouth, but now, she had the energy to go all day.  
  
Kiba woke up from what seemed like a dream, except to find that he was still kissing Hinata, and that she hadn't tried to resist him, but actually embraced him herself. It was Kiba's fantasy come to life. Kiba never wanted this moment to end. He had always lived in despair because he could never confess to Hinata that he loved her, mostly because she had always spent all of her time looking Naruto's way, blushing the whole time, probably thinking about him and her being together. But now it was different. Hinata was his own and nobody else's. He no longer had to worry about Naruto, no more worrying period.  
  
"Alright! That's enough! I'm going crazy, I have to go see Hinata and tell her how I feel. I can't stand being alone anymore. I can't even stand to be away from her for that matter! Hinata! Wait up, I'm coming for you!" Naruto jumped out of his bed and ran outside the door to his room, and down the stairs, and opened the door to the sight of Kiba and Hinata kissing passionately. Naruto was devastated, he just stood there, as Kiba and Hinata kissed, completely unaware of anything else around them, lost in their own world. Naruto choked out a cry, and then broke into tears. He ran in the opposite direction that Kiba had come in, back to the park, with tears running down his face. Looking down at the ground, he ran as fast as he could in any which direction. It didn't matter to him. His love was gone, out of his reach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_ Haku: Do you have anyone that's special to you?   
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Yeah, special. _Naruto thought. _What good is having a special some one if they don't see you as special back?_ Tears continued to roll down Naruto's face. _Why Hinata?_ _Why was I so blind? I couldn't see you as the person you really were. Why couldn't things start over so I could have another chance?_ Naruto kept running until he eventually ran into Sakura, knocking her over.  
  
"Naruto! Why don't you watch where you're going?" Sakura was going to tell off Naruto some more until she saw the tears flooding from his eyes. She stopped and looked at Naruto with his head down, sniffing and crying, so upset that it actually pained her to see him like this. "Hey, Naruto, what's wrong"  
  
Naruto kept his head down, because he was still crying, and didn't want to look Sakura in the eye in his current state. "Sniff Hinata... I was too late to tell her...sniff" He looked up into Sakura's sympathetic eyes and tried to smile but he could hardly stop crying let alone smile.  
  
Then, Sakura did something she never thought she would do ever. She grabbed Naruto, and hugged him. Holding him close to her chest. Naruto, still crying, looked up at Sakura who had a deep sadness in her eye, the pain she felt watching Naruto suffer like that. It reminded her of the pain she went through trying to get Sasuke. Sakura started to feel differently about Naruto. After seeing the other side of Naruto, she saw past his noisy annoying exterior. She saw the sad lonely kid that was shunned only for the crime of being the saviour of his village. "Naruto..." She clenched her fists onto Naruto's jacket as tears began to run down her face. "Naruto... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so much." She rested her chin on his head, still gripping his shirt tightly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 1   
--------------------------------------------------------------


	2. From the Heart

Ch. 2 From the Heart  
  
It was a new day, and the sun was just rising. But for Kiba and Hinata, the night had just ended. Naruto didn't sleep much either, but for obvious different reasons. While Kiba and Hinata spent the whole night enjoying each other's company, Naruto sat at home, crying, until he finally fell asleep.  
  
The owner of Ichiraku ramen was starting to get worried. Naruto never missed a day when it came to his daily breakfast of ramen. It wasn't until about noon when Naruto walked into sight and took a seat. "One bowl of ramen please" he said rather glumly.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?" the owner asked in concern. "You weren't here for breakfast." Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen.  
  
"Nothing" he quickly replied and went back to eating his bowl of ramen, trying to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. The owner decided that he best let it be, if he really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Kiba and Hinata just rounded the corner, arms interlocked. Hinata noticed Naruto sitting in his usual spot. "Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she smiled.  
  
Naruto let out a "Hmph" and went back to eating his ramen.  
  
Kiba scowled and said "What, too good to say hello to her?" Naruto stopped eating, and put down his chopsticks.  
  
"Shut up" Naruto said in a low growl.  
  
Kiba glared. "What was that?"  
  
Naruto stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "Shut up!" Naruto threw the owner his change purse and ran out into the street, wiping his eyes dry. Hinata clutched her chest as she felt a sharp pain run through her body. Kiba noticed Hinata's pain and looked back at Naruto, still glaring. _It seems she still has feelings for him..._ Hinata managed to subdue the sympathy she felt for Naruto, she was with Kiba now, and had to try to get over any feelings she had for Naruto. Kiba glanced at Hinata, smiling. She noticed Kiba's attention and blushed, looking away in the shy style that was Hinata.  
  
Kiba took Hinata's arm. "Come on Hinata, let's go" Kiba said as they walked away.  
  
Naruto ran home once again, to cry. Something he'd been doing ever since he saw Kiba with Hinata. Naruto felt that he would never get over this, not unless he had Hinata. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Kiba had Hinata's heart now; he was her love now. Naruto heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Sakura standing outside. "S-Sakura, what are you doing here?" Tears were still running down Naruto's face.  
  
"Hello Naruto-kun, I was just checking to see how you were after yesterday" Naruto wiped away the tears he could from his face. He gave a weak smile, a lame attempt to try to cover up what he'd obviously been doing since that incident.  
  
"Fine" He said, not really looking at Sakura, but more towards the floor.  
  
Sakura, more concerned than usual, asked "Can I come in Naruto?" Naruto stepped to the side and motioned Sakura in. She stepped in and Naruto closed the door. Sakura sat down. "So, Naruto, when did you... start liking Hinata" Sakura's face started to go red, as she shyed away, looking at Naruto.  
  
Naruto looked up in thought. "Hmm? Well, I realized it just yesterday, but I suppose the feeling was always there. Why?"  
  
Sakura blushed even more. "Well, I know it must've been painful for you, I... I always ignored, even insulted you...I- I'm sorry" Sakura's face saddened, as she looked away from Naruto.  
  
Man, Sakura's acting weird. Naruto thought. Why is she acting so nice all of a sudden, after she found out I like Hinata? "Sakura..." Sakura looked up.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura looked once again at Naruto  
  
Naruto's face grew sadder. "Why are you being so nice? You never cared about what you said or did to me before." This question caught Sakura by surprise.  
  
_Why is Naruto so hostile?_ Sakura wondered. _(Sigh) I guess I can't blame him, I'd find it hard to accept if Sasuke were to apologize for all the time he ignored me_. "Well, I guess, ever since you stopped asking me out, I managed to see who you really were. I don't even know why I hated you so much in the first place, my parents just-"  
  
Naruto cut Sakura off in mid-sentence. He was getting extremely irritated by now, his voice instantly changed from sorrow to anger. "Hated me, like everyone else in this god damn village, and half of them don't even know why. You never cared then, so why the hell should you care now?" Sakura felt flooded with grief. Why did the town hate Naruto? If she didn't even know why she hated him so much, how many other people did? As far back as she could remember, her parents felt hate for Naruto, and never gave her a reason why.  
  
"N- Naruto...I-I had no...idea." Sakura's eyes started tearing as her legs collapsed and her knees hit the floor.  
  
Naruto turned back to sorrow, as he looked out the window. "No one ever sees what's really going on, they never understand me. Only Hinata never despised me as a kid. She never made fun of me; all I remember from her is kindness. But a lot of good that does now. Do you really think that a lifetime of pain can be fixed with a simply apology?"  
  
Sakura was still on the floor crying. "Naruto-"  
  
Stopped in her tracks. "I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm sorry Naruto!" Sakura ran out of Naruto's place, tears running down her face, barely able to keep her balance. Naruto kept his focus locked on the window. _So what do I do now?_  
  
Kiba and Hinata eventually made it to the Inazuka residence. They opened the door and walked inside only to be greeted by Kiba's mom. "Hello Kiba, how are you Hinata? I hope you guys didn't have too much fun while you were out." She winked in Kiba's direction, and then glanced at Hinata.  
  
"Mom!" Kiba yelled, getting ultimately embarrassed. "Do you really think we would do something like that?" Hinata giggled. Kiba pretended to be more innocent than he led on. Sure, it was true that nothing did happen, but it didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it.  
  
"Well, it's starting to get late, I prepared two separate beds, if you want to stay the night Hinata." Kiba's mom smiled. She decided that she wasn't going to be able to stop them if they really wanted to do it, best let nature take it's course, and hope for the best.  
  
"Okay mom, we're just going to be upstairs." Kiba started walking towards the staircase. Hinata paused, started to go bright red, then followed Kiba to the second floor. "Man, my mom snoops a lot." Kiba said as took off his shirt. He grabbed Hinata and kissed her lips. Hinata was hesitant to accept the kiss, but eventually returned Kiba's affection. Kiba stopped and pulled away from Hinata. "Hinata...why did you wait?" Hinata's eyes strayed from Kiba.  
  
"Well, umm, I really don't know." She looked back at Kiba then quickly looked away again. She was too embarrassed to give Kiba the real reason she hesitated.  
  
Kiba didn't buy any of it of course. He looked Hinata sternly in the eye. "Just how much do you like Naruto still?"  
  
Hinata didn't think he'd pick it out so quickly. "Oh, well, Kiba..." Hinata's silence was more than Kiba wanted to hear, he grabbed his shirt off the floor and jumped out the open window. "Wait! Kiba!" Hinata felt that same pain run through her body, but it wasn't as strong as when Naruto ran off. Just how much did she like Naruto more than Kiba? She adored Naruto all her life, but he never noticed her once. How could her feelings be this strong? She had just driven off Kiba, who had always shown her affection, and cared for her well-being. How could she choose someone who ignored her her entire life over someone who's cared for her her entire life? _What do I do now?_


	3. Confrontations

Hey, I read the reviews, and actually thought about what I wrote, I've rewritten chapters 3 and 4, and all choices are at my discretion. I hope they're more to your guys' liking. Once again, thanks to all the supporters of my fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------   
  
Ch. 3 - Confrontations  
  
Hinata sat in Kiba's room crying. She didn't have the courage to face Kiba's mom after all that. She crawled into the bed prepared for her on the floor. _Why does Naruto still affect me so much? I thought I would've gotten over Naruto after all the years he ignored me._ Hinata lay curled up in her bed, tucked tight in her sheets. She heard a knock at the door downstairs. Hinata could hear Kiba's mom saying "They're right up there, but be sure to knock first."  
  
Hinata heard steps frantically coming up the stairs. There was a knock at the door. "Hinata-chan?" It was Naruto.  
  
_What is he doing here?_ Hinata thought. Of all the things that had just happened, she really didn't need Naruto to complicate things more than they already were. Hinata thought about staying silent, pretending she was asleep. But she found that she couldn't just ignore the problem until later. " 'sigh' I'm in here Naruto."  
  
The door opened slowly. Naruto peeked inside, just to make sure he wasn't intruding on anything, only to find Kiba wasn't even there, just a weeping Hinata  
  
Naruto was puzzled. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong"  
  
Hinata still had tears in her eyes, so the answer was fairly obvious. Hinata rubbed her arm. "Oh Naruto-kun, Kiba… I just needed some time alone."  
  
Naruto grew a sad and serious expression. "Are… you okay Hinata?"   
  
Hinata gave Naruto a saddened look with her eyes still filled with tears. She looked down at her tear stained pillow. "Naruto-kun, I just don't know what to do…" She looked up at Naruto as if she expected him to have some sort of plan to fix everything.  
  
Naruto had to ask the one question that had been plaguing him since he walked in the room. "Hinata, where's Kiba?"  
  
Hinata sniffed. "I- I don't know." Hinata looked to the window, and gazed out past the houses to the moon that was shining full.   
  
Naruto watched Hinata as her gaze was fixed on the window. It didn't take a genius to figure out Kiba ran out on Hinata, due to some obvious feud. _Should I tell her now?_ Naruto figured that if he didn't tell her at that moment, he would never get it out, but this was hardly the time to tell Hinata his true feelings. Naruto sighed. _I can't tell her now, it would just depress her more. It's not fair to her._ Naruto began to walk towards the door.   
  
"Naruto, wait."  
  
Naruto stopped. "Yes Hinata-chan?"  
  
Hinata stood up and started rubbing her arm again. "Earlier this afternoon… why did you run out of Ichiraku like that?"  
  
Naruto looked down at the floor. The moment he had just decided to avoid slapped him in the face. Naruto struggled forever to find the right words for it. "Yesterday… when we took that walk through the park. I was overcome by emotions. And, well, after going home, I saw you and Kiba outside." Naruto began to cry as he recalled the incident.  
  
Hinata picked up her blankets and hugged them tightly, gripping them as hard as she could. Her tears started up again. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I…"  
  
Naruto raised a hand to stop Hinata. "It's alright." He said, still staring at the floor, tears dripping from his face. "It's my own fault. I ignored you for so long. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. Of course, not like it would've been different than anybody else, they hated me whether I did anything to them or not." Naruto looked up so he could see Hinata. "Hinata, I just have one question. Why didn't you hate me? Why didn't you shun me like everybody else did?"  
  
For Hinata, the answer was simple, but she couldn't find a way in words to completely describe how she escaped the endless loop of hatred the people felt for Naruto. "I never saw a reason to hate you Naruto-kun. You always tried your best and never gave up no matter how many people put you down. It was your endless determination and spirit that I always found so attractive in you."  
  
Naruto was dumbfounded. Naruto could have punched himself in the face for ignoring all the obvious affection that was radiating from Hinata. "A lot of good that does now." Naruto growled. Naruto's eyes started to dry as he began to grow angry. "I was always too busy concerning myself with all the people who hated me instead of paying attention to the only one who cared." Naruto's eyes began to grow the colour that of the Kyuubi. Thinking about the torment and suffering he endured his entire life was enough to cause Naruto to involuntarily release a part of the Nine-tails chakra.   
  
Hinata saw the sudden change in Naruto's eyes and began to grow a little fearful. "Naruto." Hinata said a little shaky. "W-what's happening to you?"  
  
Naruto recognized Hinata's gentle approach and realized what was happening. He quickly subdued the Nine-tails and concentrated back on Hinata. "Nothing… it's nothing Hinata-chan, don't worry about it." Naruto laughed nervously. Naruto's laughter didn't last long; he went back to being sad in a split second.  
  
Hinata decided that the sight she had just seen scared her enough not to ask questions about it. Hinata saddened. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but I think you should go. I would've accepted your words had they been before Kiba's, but they didn't. I just can't ignore Kiba's feelings. To put them aside would hurt him too much. Naruto... go."  
  
Naruto sniffed and rubbed his eyes and ran downstairs. He opened the door only to slam it as he ran outside. Cursing the day that he hesitated to tell Hinata how he felt, he ran down the dark empty street. Making good time, Naruto soon got to his house. Naruto saw a shadowy figure as he approached the door. When he got closer and noticed it was Sakura standing at his door, with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Standing at his door, Sakura cried. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto. She sniffed. "Naruto, I wanted to apologize-"  
  
Naruto raised his hand to stop Sakura. "It's alright, I... had a lot of things on my mind. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Naruto looked away from Sakura and proceeded to enter his house.  
  
Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto... are you alright?"  
  
Naruto looked at Sakura with a blank expression. The sadness still in his eyes. "I'm fine, just... tired."  
  
Sakura could've guessed what had happened, and she wasn't about to leave Naruto alone about it. "Naruto, what happened?"  
  
Naruto looked down at the floor just inside his door. "Nothing. I just need time to be alone." Sakura was disappointed. She began to walk away from Naruto's door when she was stopped by Naruto's voice. "Sakura, you can come tomorrow if you want." With that, Naruto shut his door, turned off the light, and went to bed.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh and began to walk back to her house in the darkness, lit only by a couple street lamps. She couldn't help but think about earlier when she ran out of Naruto's house. _Naruto, you silly boy..._ Sakura started to cry. _Why forgive me after all this? I don't deserve it. How can you forget an endless stream of insults in just one day?..._  
  
Hinata sat on Kiba's bed, looking outside the window. She sighed as she watched Naruto leave. "Naruto-kun, I can't deny that I still have feelings for you, but you came expecting me to forget about Kiba. But I could never forget about Kiba, even if it meant a lifetime with you. I won't turn my back on Kiba, he cares for me too much..." Kiba kept her eyes locked on the scenery outside the window. " 'sigh', I guess Kiba's not coming back anytime soon."  
  
Just then, Kiba landed on the window sill, causing Hinata to fall backwards. Kiba had a stern face. "Hinata, I saw Naruto leaving...what happened?"  
  
Hinata sat up and adjusted herself. Hinata began massage her arm again as she shyed away. "Naruto...came to confess his affections..."   
  
Kiba started to frown. "What happened with you and Naruto?"  
  
Hinata looked down at the sheets she was laying on. "Nothing... I... asked him to leave..." Tears started in Hinata's eyes as she looked up at Kiba. "I couldn't leave you after all the things you've done for me..."  
  
Kiba's face grew soft, he reached out and held Hinata. "I love you Hinata... and don't you forget it. Please don't leave me..."  
  
"Kiba-kun..." Hinata's tears were of joy now. Her sadness swept away by Kiba's emotions. "Of course I won't. I love you and I'll never leave you..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
End of Ch. 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Sesshoru: Uhh, Manta, you know you have Hinata talking to herself...  
  
Manta: What?! Oh well, we all go crazy sooner or later...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, in case you guys are still wanting a Naru/Hina fic, Kiba/Hina fic, even I don't know what's gonna happen, so hold tight and just read to find out. I really enjoy writing for you guys, please let me know what you think. 


	4. Redemption

_Author's note:_ Please forgive me for hinting in any way towards a Naru/Saku fic. I must've had too much sleep or something (I write almost all my fics at night), this is a true blue Naru/Hina fic. I'm sorry for any misleading writings!  
  
True, Astly Hinata-chan, Ch. 3 was relatively the same, but the result will not be. The way Ch.3 was written really bugged me. I had to rewrite it somewhat.

Chapter 4 new and improved everyone!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 4 – Redemption  
  
The next morning came soon for at least two of the young Genins. Kiba and Hinata weren't getting the most of sleep the past couple of days. Naruto woke up early to an empty house. Naruto sighed and got up to cook himself some ramen. He dreaded everything that happened yesterday and the day before. Wishing he didn't have to remember the day he lost Hinata to Kiba. He didn't care that Sakura warmed up to him. He lever looked at Sakura the same way after she hurt, despised and humiliated him so much. He remained forever depressed because no one ever openly acknowledged him. All that magnified the day Hinata chose Kiba over Naruto. It seemed Naruto would never be happy again, not after this. _'Sigh' Hinata-chan, a world with only you is too much for someone like me to ask for..._ Naruto heard a knock at the door. Naruto noticed that the water his ramen was boiling in was beginning to evaporate. Had Naruto been his cheery self, he might've thought to turn off the stove._ What does it matter?_ He left the noodles to burn and went to answer the door. He opened up the door to a blushing Sakura. She had a bouquet of tulips neatly wrapped in a nice decorative paper, with patterns of the Konoha leaf and various flowers. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sakura looked a little surprised, as she looked into Naruto's sad blue eyes. "You invited me... remember?" Sakura wasn't surprised he forgot about asking her to come over last night. He was so distracted because of Hinata's rejection; he probably didn't care about anything else. Naruto carried a strange silence, so Sakura decided to speak up. "H-here Naruto, I brought these for you." Sakura held out the tulips in hopes that it would cheer Naruto up some.  
  
Naruto stared at the tulips. The enthusiasm gone from his once cheerful eyes, he looked up at Sakura. The expression on his face pleaded for something lost. He motioned Sakura inside so he could close the door. Sakura sat down on a chair that was sitting beside the dining room table. "Naruto... are you alright after last night?"  
  
Naruto looked at Sakura again, through his dull life-less eyes, then stared at the floor. To recall any moment from last night was a knife through his heart. Naruto could hardly hide the affect that particular event had on him. Naruto found it hard, and almost impossible to answer Sakura's question. "I'll... live through it... I've made it this far in life, why would it be any different now?" Naruto faked a smile, but still lacked any other facial expression to indicate he was even the slightest bit happy. Naruto sighed and picked up the tulips that Sakura had brought for him. He stoked the petals as if they were the only precious things left to him. Naruto picked one flower from the numerous that were there, and smelled its sweet fragrance. He began to pick off the imperfections on the stem and parts of the flower. Naruto began to speak softly, still maintaining concentration on the flower. "Sakura... have you ever lost something truly special to you?"  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto. Tears started in her eyes, as her gaze began to wander in thought. _No...no, I've never lost anyone truly special to me... Why would anyone care for me that much? I'm just an ordinary girl with an extraordinarily big forehead... Sasuke was...just a stupid childish crush. He never meant anything. He only insulted me, teased me, humiliated... just like I did...to you... Naruto...Why did you forgive me?! How could you forgive me? After all these years of torment!?_ Tears began to roll down Sakura's cheeks and off her chin. "Naruto! Why?! Why did you forgive me?! After everything I've done! Why?!"  
  
Naruto stopped picking at the tulip, and placed it on the table. His expression hardly changing at all. "I forgave you because you were willing to apologize... It doesn't change anything between us Sakura. It doesn't mean that we're any closer, or any further apart. If the apology was only to clear your guilty conscience, it doesn't matter, it was done for your own reasons. I don't care if the village hates me, it's when they regret it, and aren't willing to come forth and give a simply apology. It's not too much to ask for is it Sakura? For a simply apology?" Naruto looked at Sakura, then back at the flower on the table, pruned of its leaves, and its stem. Like Naruto, seeming to have lost the vital parts it needed to live. "Whether people seek redemption to ease a guilty conscience, or through true sincerity, the skin can never appear the same even when the wounds are healed over. But what about when someone has shown you no hatred or malice? When one was never been the cause of any infliction of pain? Yet, in the end, causes you the most pain of all? Apologies are empty and hollow, those who do not wish to harm you in any way are the only ones who can break your heart. Until you understand that, how can you ever understand what's meant in an apology? Hinata never ...she wouldn't..." Naruto fell silent. He stared at the bouquet. Sakura, meaning cherry blossom. How ironic that she would bring him tulips as a sign of apology. Naruto picked up another tulip. He admired the tulip silently. "Sakura...I'd like to be alone..."  
  
Sakura sighed as she got up from her chair. She slowly walked towards the door. She paused as she walked by Naruto, wiping away a tear before she continued to the door. She paused again at the door, leaning on the frame, holding a finger to her chin, and nearly biting her lip. "I just want you to know Naruto... I really am sorry." With that, Sakura walked out onto the street. She appeared to be the only gloomy thing on an otherwise cheerful and sunny day. Her posture slouched, and her walk sluggish. She dragged herself down the street until she was out of sight.  
  
Naruto watched Sakura as she left. He stared back at the tulip and admired its imperfections. It reminded him somewhat of Hinata. Quiet and beautiful, but not without it's flaws. Naruto sighed looked back outside the window. _Is it really too late Hinata? Does your search stop at Kiba?_ Naruto walked towards the door. Some fresh air would do him good after being locked up in the house for so long. _Hinata must be home by now._ He thought. It was already mid-afternoon, and Hinata probably went home so her family wouldn't be so worried about where she was. Naruto wasn't concerned about where he was going, he would go wherever his legs took him. _It can't be too late._ He thought._ She loved me once right?_ Naruto looked up at the sky. The birds were singing and the sun was shining bright. The contrast in moods hardly affected Naruto's thoughts, which probably wasn't the best for Naruto. For his thoughts brought him to the one place he'd rather stay away from at the moment. Naruto's thoughts brought him to the front steps of the house of Hyuuga Hinata...


	5. Forbidden Secrets

Ch. 5 – Forbidden Secrets  
  
Naruto stared past the large gates in front of him at the vast doors of the Hyuuga mansion. They made him feel more small and insignificant than he already did. Truthfully, he'd rather have kept as far away from Hinata as possible. He didn't want to have to see her with that dog for a boyfriend Kiba. He remembered what Hinata had said to him the night before. _"Naruto... go."_ Tears began in Naruto's eyes. She rejected him, just like everyone else. Wasn't there anyone willing to accept him for who he was, and not the demon inside of him? Naruto couldn't think of anyone who had wanted to talk to him let alone be with him for more than they had to. There were two people that came to mind. Sakura had been brutally honest about her previous feelings for Naruto, but was now a sweet and innocent girl. Her every intention to cause Naruto the most pain possible, now was determined to do everything she could to make things better. Hyuuga Hinata, who was a forever shy and kind, mature beyond her age. A well-behaved and polite young woman, who's every aim, was to win Naruto's heart. A once formidable bachelorette, now barred off from Naruto in body and soul. The sun began to set, lowering into the big open field of the Hyuuga house. Naruto stood to watch the glowing shades of yellow and orange reflecting off the clouds. His eyes dull, and his movements minimal, he let out a sigh as he watched to sun disappear like Hinata's fading love. The lights went on inside the windows to reveal a figure slouched over a table. Naruto strained to see if he could make out the silhouetted body. The silhouette moved towards the window, illuminating her facial features. Two eyes the colour of a slightly purple hue. Dark purple hair glimmered in the soft light of the lamp. Soft pale white cheeks became visible as she poked her head out the window. It had already become obvious to Naruto that the woman looking out the window was Hinata. Her face lonely and sad, Hinata stared out over the estate, into the town now filled with lights. Naruto stood in front of the gates and observed Hinata's depressing gaze. _Why is she so sad?_ Naruto couldn't stand to see her like this. He had to talk to Hinata, if not for him, then to at least see what was wrong with Hinata. He cursed the gates separating him and Hinata. He leaped over the gate and landed softly on the clean cut grass. He bounded towards Hinata's window, he wasn't going to let Kiba stop him from seeing Hinata, he could still live with Hinata being just a friend. Only a friend... No matter how much it pained him, if that was all it could ever be, he would take it.  
  
Hinata stared out into the night sky. She admired the stars, twinkling and shining bright. Tonight was a night she found she couldn't sleep. There were too many things troubling her. Aside from brushing Naruto off earlier, her feelings of love were in a tangle. She couldn't tell the difference from love and lust. Which was it? Did she love Kiba? Or was it the heat of the moment that had caught her off guard? She rested her chin on her arm and sighed. A quick movement caught her eye. She watched as a stealthy but rather flamboyant boy jolt across her yard to the front doors. Hinata's face lit up as she quickly turned and ran out of her room down the stairs to greet her unexpected visitor. She reached the bottom of the stairs and reached out to turn the handle on the solid oak doors. Her hand came within and inch of the handle before she halted. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _Why am I so excited to greet him? A moment ago I couldn't stay far enough away from him. What is it I truly feel?_ Hinata's hand hovered above the handle, quivering. She couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't turn the handle until she was sure what she wanted. Just a moment ago she couldn't wait to invite Naruto inside for a cup of tea. Now she was afraid to even look him in the eye. She no longer felt anybody's support. Kiba's spirit had left her. She felt alone and scared. The house was empty. Hinata's shaky breathing echoed through the vacant rooms and halls. A knock startled Hinata causing her to yelp in surprise. A voice spoke from outside. "Are you okay Hinata-Chan?"  
  
Hinata swallowed her collected saliva with a loud gulp. Her body still shaking violently, she turned the handle and opened the door. She replied. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun, I'm alright, you just frightened me a little." Hinata motioned towards the kitchen. "Would you like to have some tea Naruto-kun?"  
  
Naruto studied Hinata carefully. His eyes filled with concern and worry. "Yes, please. Tea would be nice." The two walked towards the kitchen. Naruto took a chair as Hinata placed the kettle on the stove to boil. An extended silence pulled tensions tight as they waited for the water to heat up. Hinata soon poured some green tea and handed a cup to Naruto. Naruto sipped the tea and glanced up at Hinata. Hinata noticed the attention and immediately blushed and averted her eyes towards the floor. Naruto had expected this reaction somewhat. He decided to break the silence in asking the question that was most important in his mind. "Hinata...what's wrong?"  
  
Hinata, still looking at the floor, turned her head slightly. "Oh... Nothing is wrong Naruto-kun." She picked up her cup and sipped it lightly. The tea soothed her body, but not her mind. She couldn't look Naruto in the eye, and hardly had the nerve to talk to him. She wished Naruto would just up and leave. Leaving her alone once again. But at least if he left she could relax. She looked at Naruto, who was peering at her over his tea. She felt queasy. The fact that Naruto kept a constant eye on Hinata made her nervous and afraid. _He didn't buy it..._ Hinata thought, disappointed. How was she going to tell him, without giving Naruto high hopes? _But maybe..._ She thought. _This is what I want..._ "Naruto" The words coming from her mouth were soft and sincere. She continued to stare down at the hardwood floor with her hands over her chest. "Do you... love me?"  
  
Naruto almost spit out his tea at the question. He finished drinking his first cup and placed it down on the table. He gazed down at the floor. His focus blurred by his thoughts. He let out a gentle sigh and thought back to the day his heart was lost. The day he missed his target, and his only chance at love. "That day... you and Kiba... I didn't know what to think. I never thought about you like that. But... that day in the park was... That was the first time I realized who you really were. When I think back to it, you always tried hard at what you did, and you were always trying to get my attention, even if you weren't the most forward of people." Naruto smiled weakly. "I guess... I was just to busy trying to get everyone else's attention to notice yours Hinata. Sakura... and Sasuke. I was always trying most of all to get their attention. After people finally started acknowledging me, I started to see just how much you were trying to get my input on anything you did, even if it was just about how you did something different with your hair. Me always ignoring you all the time must've hurt... didn't it?"  
  
Hinata gripped her jacket. A tear ran down Hinata face when she thought about the times that Naruto had brushed her off without taking a second glance. She sniffed as her tears ran off the tip of her chin into her tea. The murky water rippled back and forth, slowly settling, the ripples fading. "Naruto... You really hurt me... when you ignored me all the time. I felt like I would never get your attention. Like you wouldn't even notice if I was gone. Even if I were to..." Hinata drifted off in her words. Tears flowing in a steady stream down her face.  
  
Naruto got up from his chair and made his way over to where Hinata was standing. He placed his hands around Hinata's waist. "Hinata... How could you think that?" Naruto placed a finger under Hinata's chin and brought her gaze to his. "I've always thought of you as a good friend. I would do anything to protect you, to try to make you feel better. These feeling haven't, and will never change. They're only enhanced by feelings of love and devotion. Everyone has always ignored me. My feelings. My dreams. My pleas. I've always been alone. Will you ignore these feelings as well and act as if they don't exist? I need your love Hinata... I need you."  
  
Hinata struggled a bit from Naruto's grasp. Her tears continued to run down her rose coloured cheeks. Her eyes were red and sore from crying. "Naruto-kun, what about Kiba-kun? I- I can't just ignore him. No matter how much your words mean to me."  
  
Naruto held Hinata tighter. "Hinata, can't you just forget about Kiba? Is he really who you want to spend your life with?"  
  
Hinata pushed against Naruto. "Naruto please... let go!"  
  
Naruto let go on Hinata as she stepped back. Naruto decided that if he was going to have any chance of convincing Hinata, he had to tell her about... that. "Hinata... do you want to know why everybody hates me?"  
  
Hinata's eyes went wide. What was it Naruto was about to tell her? How could one thing cause the hatred of the entire town? Hinata's hands shook. She wasn't sure if she could take what Naruto was about to reveal to her.  
  
Naruto stared straight ahead, into Hinata's eyes. "The one secret that ruined my life. Caused me endless suffering. It's all because of this... I am the demon fox from 14 years ago."  
  
Hinata gasped. She looked at the boy she had adored all her life in a completely different light now. His eyes, his face and clothes. Nothing was the same.  
  
Naruto stepped towards Hinata. His eyes were now sad and full of despair. "Are you going to avoid me like everyone else now? Now you know the real reason everyone hates me. Are you going to do the same? Or can you accept me like you did before?"  
  
Hinata backed away from Naruto. She was about to turn and run before she realized what she was doing. How did this change anything? He wasn't anyone different. Why did Hinata feel the need to react any differently? She felt ridiculous for what she thought about doing. She finally knew why everyone hated Naruto, the question she had longed to understand, and she was about to turn around and do the exact same thing. Without reason, without hesitation, she would've left Naruto to weep. Weep in loneliness that he had to suffer through nearly all 14 years of his life. She couldn't leave him now. He had trusted her enough to keep his secret, to trust him even after she knew about his past. Her eyes turned sympathetic. She jumped into Naruto's arms, wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders. "Oh Naruto... I'm sorry, I almost doubted you. You were brave enough to tell me your deepest darkest secret, so I'll tell you something." Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and then whispered into his ear. "I think foxes are much cuter than dogs."  
  
Naruto's eyes became wet with tears. He yelled a cry of happiness and hugged Hinata tight. "Thank you Hinata... Thank you..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Ch. 5  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Due to seemingly somewhat popular request, I have decided to keep this fic going. I will try to have Ch. 6 up as soon as possible. Thx for all your reviews! I'll keep this one going. 


End file.
